


Lost

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [22]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isolation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Run.H-He should be running.But his legs burned from the long term lack of use as well as the cuts and lacerations scattered all over his body. He has to rest. Just a bit. Or his heart might just give out before he could even find safety and home.In which Anti is a brainwashing asshole and Chase is his unwitting prey.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Lost

**_Run._ **

_H-He should be running._

_But his legs burned from the long term lack of use as well as the cuts and lacerations scattered all over his body. He has to rest. Just a bit. Or his heart might just give out before he could even find safety and home._

_Home…_

_Where was home?_

_He… He doesn’t remember home._

_But it has to be somewhere out there right? H-He couldn’t have always lived like this right?_

_He forced himself up, grabbing the coarse bark of the tree that he had been leaning on. He has to push on. A- **He** had been furious earlier when he got back from wherever he always went. Oddly furious to the point that he had forgotten to lock the door behind him._

_Sunshine knew that he hadn’t locked the door. His ears had always heard that loud, damning click whenever He would lock him down there to… to teach him a lesson or something._

_The darkness of the forest seemed to close in around him, trying to drag him back to the place where he had been for such a long, long time that he cannot remember anything before it. His breath came out as a mist and he was shivering, his veins turning into ice as the cold of the forest’s nice bore down on him mercilessly._

_H-He… He has to move forward._

_He can’t-can’t stay here where **He** can find him._

_He took a few more steps away from the tree that he had been clutching as a lifeline but at the fifth step, his weak legs buckled underneath him and he crashed down to the ground with a strangled cry, his arms coming up to protect his face._

_“There you are, sunshine,” he stopped breathing, his blood freezing at the sound of **His** voice and His heavy footsteps crinkling the dried leaves on the forest floor. “I thought I’d lost you. **Don’t** ever scare me like that again.”_

_No… Nonononononono—_

_A hand grabbed the back of his collar and roughly pulled him up from his curled up position on the forest floor. He hasn’t even noticed that he had curled into a ball, far too ingrained in his instincts to try and protect himself for the upcoming blows._

_He closed his eyes tight, body shaking like a leaf in His arms, while he cooed **comfortingly** into his ears and ran His fingers through his blood-matted hair._

_“Shh… It’s over, I’m here,” he felt His lips brush against his cheek, the tip of His tongue peeking out to lap at his tears with kitten-licks. “You’re with me, now, nothing else matters.”_

_A-His arms snaked around his waist and He perched His chin on top of his shoulder. He leaned His head against his own while He supported all of his weight with His body._

_“We’ll fix you right up, get you back to how you used to be so you won’t have to worry your pretty little head like this again,” His hand reached up to cover His eyes and he could feel the **static** burrowing into his head, numbing any of his remaining weak free will, moving memories out of his grasping hands. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of ya. So shhh…”_

_His lips were right next to his ear._

_“Wake up, Sunshine.”_

The sunlight was streaming in from the windows, leaving a gentle warmth on his face as his eyes fluttered open. His head was bandaged up from the pressure that he could feel around it. He tried to remember what had happened a day ago but it was like he was grasping mist and the memories fell apart in his hands.

He sat up, sitting back against the headboard of his bed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Anti?” He called out, a flicker of unease in his chest before it vanished before his drifting mind could try and fathom it.

“Sunshine?” He heard Anti moving from the other room, he was probably editing something judging from the sound of the computer seat rolling away. “You’re finally awake!”

His door opened and Anti was there wearing a boyish smile that lit up his green eyes. The other walked over to his side and leaned over to brush his hair away from his bandaged head. His forehead was wrinkled with concern as he trailed his fingers over the bandages.

“That bad?” Sunshine softly asked.

“Mm… Don’t worry your pretty head about that anymore,” Anti smiled down at him gently before he scooched over into the bed and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “It’s in the past now, A ghrá geal.”

Sunshine hummed and leaned back into his protective hold with a sigh. Anti peppered light kisses all over his face, grinning when he let out a peal of laughter at the ticklish touch. He brushed the tips of their noses together and then pressed their foreheads against each other.

“Did I… Did I try to hurt you again?” Sunshine’s voice dropped down into a whisper, his heart panging at the thought that he could hurt this beautiful person who has always taken care of him during one of his odd fits.

Anti pressed his smiling lips on the corner of Sunshine’s lips.

“That doesn’t matter anymore, Sunshine.” Anti murmured, locking their gaze together and Sunshine’s eyes were drawn to the deep green that seemed to swallow him up into their welcoming depths. “All that matters is you’re okay. Besides, I won’t let it happen ever again.”

An ecstatic smile lit up Sunshine’s face and his blue eyes practically glowed with happiness.

“You… You fixed it?” Sunshine was bouncing against his arms, drawing a laugh from the other man. “Well?”

“So impatient,” Anti fondly murmured but nodded his head with an unreadable gleam in his eyes. “That’s right. I finally fixed you up. Ya wouldn’t have to worry about it happening ever again.”

And then Sunshine was nearly bowling him over with how hard he slammed his body against his, wrapping his arms around Anti’s body tightly while he looked up, his blue eyes clear as a cloudless sky.

“I won’t fight you again or hurt you or feel like That again?” Sunshine shot his words one after the other at rapid speeds, his excitement dragging out a bark of surprised laughter from Anti at his enthusiasm.

“Calm down,” Anti fondly said while he ran his fingers through that fluffy brown hair. “Yeah, I fixed ya up. You won’t fight me or try to leave me or feel like anything’s wrong here with me ever again ‘cause you’re **mine** now and you’re happy here with me, aren’t you Sunshine?”

Sunshine bobbed his head up and down before he settled down with a sigh.

“Are you… Going to tell me what you found out about my name now?” Sunshine looked up into his green eyes which were staring down at him intently with a considering look before Anti smiled.

“Of course, that was my promise to you wasn’t it, Sunshine?” Anti held up one of his hands and brushed his lips on the tips of his fingers. “I’ll give you your name back, once I have you all fixed up.”

Sunshine waited patiently. That had been one of his first lessons after all. Good things come to those who are patient.

He presented it to him like it was a gift. A gift that has been taken and now returned to its rightful owner.

“Chase,” Anti was cupping his cheeks, staring right into his eyes, watching for what? He doesn’t know. “That’s your name, Sunshine.”

Chase…

He tasted the word rolling in his mouth but it’s foreign, as if it was something that he has never heard before.

He was… is? He is Chase.

And he is also Sunshine.

Anti’s Sunshine.

Anti’s Chase.

“Sunshine?” Anti called out, still watching his every movement with eagle eyes.

Sunshine… Chase smiled up at his ~~master~~ lover and grabbed his hand to place it against his cheek. He looked up at him reverently-lovingly with eyes full of adoration and love.

“I like it,” he admitted for as much as it feels foreign, it also clicked right into place, “but I also like Sunshine a lot.”

Because it’s Theirs.

It’s His.

“You can have it both, Chaser.” The new nickname easily slid out from His lips as if it had always been something that He had wanted to call him. “My Sunshine… My Chase.”

He leaned his face into the tender hand caressing his cheek.

“Yours.” He said with a smile. “Forever?”

Anti gave him a smile full of sharp teeth and eyes darkening with a sworn promise.

“ _Forever_.”


End file.
